


Samuel the Elephant Humidifier

by signed_aj



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Binge watching crime shows, Comfort, Gay, Jeremy x Robin, Jetri, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, everyone's sick, soft, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: Jeremy takes care of Robin when he catches a stomach bug. What does he get in return? Sick.And an elephant humidifier.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Robin, Jeremy Chetri/Robin
Kudos: 6





	Samuel the Elephant Humidifier

Jeremy rolled over in Robin’s arms, hiding his face in his chest. For the first time in three days his nose wasn’t running and his throat wasn’t itching. 

It’d been a rough week for both of them. It started when Robin had caught a cold after a particularly frigid week in the woods and Jeremy had stayed home with him to make sure it didn’t turn into the flu or something worse.

“Your nose is red,” Jeremy commented after Robin blew his nose for the fiftieth time. 

“Thanks for pointing that out, love,” Robin grimaced, leaning against the headboard. “I feel like I’m losing brain matter every time I blow my nose.”

“Nope,” Jeremy said, kissing his cheek. “Just mucus.”

Robin rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder and watched his laptop as he examined various symbols and molecules that Waverly was sending him from the lab. 

“Are you going to be okay if I take off for like thirty minutes to go help Waves with something?” Jeremy asked him. “I’ll stay if you want me to.”

“Will you get some things from the store on your way back?” Robin asked in his best ‘I’m really sick’ voice that he knew would make Jeremy do whatever he wanted.

“Of course,” Jeremy told him, kissing his forehead. “Text me a list of whatever you want and I’ll be back in a jif.”

-

An hour later Jeremy found Robin in a blanket nest, watching some true crime show on the TV.

“I got tissues, soup, Vicks Vaporub to put on that beautiful chest of yours, three types of herbal tea. I know you didn’t ask for these, but I also got a humidifier that looks like an elephant, nasal spray, cold medicine, and vitamin C tablets.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

Jeremy smiled and dumped everything onto the end of the bed. “You want tea?”

“Not right now.”

“Soup?”

“No.” 

“What do you need, love?”

“I just want you to sit with me,” Robin said, opening his arms for Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled and took his normal spot on the bed. Robin hugged him and laid his head on Jeremy’s shoulder while Jeremy opened his laptop to continue to work on some things for Waverly. 

“I’m bored,” Robin whined after a few minutes. “Are you almost done?” 

“I’m never done, I just choose to stop sometimes,” Jeremy told him.

Robin groaned and shut Jeremy’s laptop.

“You can’t just shut off my work,” Jeremy said, opening his laptop back up.

“I don’t feel good,” Robin groaned in his ‘I’m really sick’ voice. “Jeremy… I need you to take care of me.”

Jeremy sighed and put his laptop on the nightstand. “You know I can’t say no to that.”

Robin grinned and opened his blanket for Jeremy to crawl inside with him. “Can we watch TV and then take a nap?”

Jeremy nodded and let Robin put his head on his chest while they watched the rest of the true crime episode he’d been watching while Jeremy was gone.

-

When they woke up close to two in the morning it was because Robin was rushing to the bathroom. 

“You okay?” Jeremy called, stumbling out of the cocoon he’d found himself wrapped in.

Robin was hunched over the toilet, throwing up everything that Jeremy had convinced him to eat the day before.

“Ah, babe,” Jeremy cooed, rubbing his back. “I don’t think it’s just a cold. You might have a stomach bug.”

“I don’t like bugs,” Robin whined before lurching to throw up again.

Jeremy got Robin back into bed, a trashcan next to him in case he threw up again, and a cool washcloth on his head to try and lower his fever. He made him a hot cup of tea and sat next to him, running his fingers through Robin’s hair to try and sooth him.

“You shouldn’t stay here while I’m sick,” Robin told him between sips of tea. “I don’t want to give you whatever I have.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Jeremy told him. “I’ll pick up a couple masks and take a lot of vitamin C and I’ll be right by your side until you’re feeling better.”

“No work?” Robin asked.

“No work,” Jeremy agreed, kissing Robin’s cheek. “It’s crazy how you’re still so cute even after you just threw up everywhere.” 

Robin smiled a little and set the tea on the nightstand. “I’m gonna go back to sleep now.”

-

“He’s kinda cute,” Robin admitted.

Jeremy nodded in agreement and held Robin close to him. He’s just finished setting up the elephant humidifier that they’d decided to name Samuel. Originally Robin had made fun of him for getting a humidifier that was meant for little kids, but he’d grown to love that it was the one Jeremy thought he’d like the most.

“Hot again,” Robin sniffled, stripping off his shirt and leaning back into Jeremy’s arms and looking up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. “Will you put Vicks on my chest?”

“It doesn’t even help you, you just want me to touch you,” Jeremy scolded. “Which you can just ask for, by the way.”

Robin grinned and kissed Jeremy’s cheek. “You know me too well.”

“I know how horny you can get too well,” Jeremy corrected. 

Robin pressed a cold hand under Jeremy’s shirt and rested his head on his chest. “You’re warm,” he said, cuddling closer to Jeremy. 

“You just said you were too hot,” said Jeremy, pulling the blanket back up over them. 

“Then I felt how warm you are and I was cold again.”

Jeremy just chucked and kissed the top of Robin’s head, savoring the time that he wasn't throwing up or requesting that Jeremy not touch him because it made him feel sick. Soon enough, Robin was back asleep and Jeremy was free to open his computer and finish a little bit of the work he’d missed while Robin had been sick.

He felt Robin shift in his arms and then groaned as he clambered out of bed and ran to the bathroom. “I’m gonna throw up."

-

After the third day of an up and down fever, vomiting, congestion, and refusal to drink anything besides tea, and not even thinking about eating anything other than Jeremy’s ass without throwing up, Robin was coming out on the other side of the illness. He was chugging vegan chicken noodle soup like a champ and he’d finished every episode from the first four seasons of the true crime show he’d started.

Jeremy, on the other hand, had grown lethargic and developed a stuffy nose just like Robin had on the first day he’d been sick.

Robin handed him a cup of tea and a basket of french fries that Waverly had brought over. “Eat now, you won’t want to tomorrow. And you’ll wanna throw up something other than bile and stomach acid.”

Jeremy frowned and shoved fries into his mouth as the next episode of the show started.

“You look so pretty when you’re sick,” Robin said, kissing his forehead. “Samuel agrees.”

“Fuck you Samuel!” Jeremy said, flipping off the elephant. “I don’t need you.”

“You need him,” Robin said softly, pulling Jeremy closer to him. “He helps you breathe.”

“I know…” Jeremy huffed, shoving more fries into his mouth.

-

“I’m so sorry,” Robin said through his mask as he laid next to Jeremy while he shivered on through second day of the bug. “I shouldn’t have let you stay while I was sick.”

“You would have laid in your own vomit for days if I hadn’t been here,” Jeremy reminded him, pressing his face into Robin’s chest. “But now I definitely understand why all you wanted to do was cuddle. I think this is the first time I’ve been sick with someone to take care of me since I was a kid.”

Robin smiled and pulled Jeremy closer to him as the next episode of the true crime show they’d been watching started to play. “Do you need anything?” he asked during one of the commercials. “An extra blanket, tissues, fake chicken noodle soup, tea, a Vicks rub?”

Jeremy shook his head, “I just wanna lay with you.”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever chosen me over your tea.”

“I love tea,” Jeremy admitted. “But I love you more. I love Samuel, too. He helps me breathe.”


End file.
